My Evil Butlers
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura setelah memiliki 2 butler berandalan? Sasuke yang selalu kasar padanya dan Naruto, orang yang suka mengerjainya? Warning: AU,OOC, Gaje, abal banget, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Suara langkah buru-buru diiringi bunyi nafas yang terengah-engah terdengar di sepanjang sebuah lorong yang sempit dan sunyi. Lorong gelap. Suara langkah itu tidak hanya satu. Ada dua, ah bukan. Tiga. Empat. Sepuluh. Tidak, lebih banyak.

"Bingo. Moratorium." ujar seorang lelaki berambut emo biru donker dan dengan model rambut yang bagian belakangnya mencuat ke belakang sambil menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam puluhan orang yang terjebak ujung jalan buntu di depannya.

"J-jangan…jangan habisi kami…"

"Hehe, jangan bercanda. Pilih mana, mau kami **habisi** atau…kami kirim kalian ke **neraka**? Hm?" ujar seorang lelaki lagi yang memiliki rambut jabrik pirang acak-acakkan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkacak pinggang. "Hukuman untuk kalian…" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Yang menyebalkan." Lanjut lelaki satunya sambil mengeretakkan sela-sela jarinya.

"**The End and Welcome to The Hell."**

**.**

**Senin, 15 Juni**

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Dua pelajar dari xxxgakuen terlibat kasus penganiayaan terhadap 36 pelajar dari yyygakuen. Korban didapati oleh polisi dalam keadaan hampir separuh koma dan yang lainnya luka parah. Hingga kini pelaku masih dalam pemeriksaan.**

**.**

**BRAKKK**

"Kau lihat, Sasuke! Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat Uchiha malu!" geram Fugaku sambil melempar koran hari ini asal di depan meja kerjanya. Ia terus menggedor-gedor meja kerjanya frustasi. "Jika masih dalam lingkungan sekolah, Ayah akan bertoleransi sedikit. Tapi lihat! Lihat itu!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk koran-korannya.

Sasuke menggumam 'hn' lalu membuang muka. Ia duduk di kursi depan meja kerja ayahnya. Interogasi.

"Kau pikir berapa yang harus Ayah keluarkan untuk membebaskanmu dari penjara? Pikir itu bodoh!"

"Hn."

Fugaku semakin geram. "Ayah tak punya pilihan lain Sasuke!"

.

Minato memijit pelipisnya sambil meremas koran di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau berulah seperti ini, Naruto?"

"Itu menyenangkan."

Minato mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Katakan sekali lagi** alasan **yang membuat Ayah harus dipanggil sampai 128 kali oleh sekolah dan juga membayar uang tebusan! Kau pikir itu menyenangkan!" bentak Minato. Kini kesabarannya sudah di ujung. Naruto hanya diam lalu menggerutu entah apa itu. Minato pun menghela nafas. "Ayah tak punya pilihan lain Naruto."

.

"**Ayah akan membuat kau merasakan bagaimana susahnya kehidupan tanpa bantuan orang tua." ujar Fugaku dan Minato.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Evil Buttlers**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T+ **(?)

**Genre : Romance,**** Friendship**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSakuNaru/NaruSakuSasu slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Evils**

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah dua pelajar kelas 2 SMA yang lahir di dalam keluarga terpandang. Namun begitulah seorang anak jika kurang sekali akan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Orang tua Naruto—Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina—adalah Direktur dan juga Wakil Direktur di sebuah perusahaan penerbangan dan pelayaran, Namikaze. Nami berarti ombak dan kaze berarti angin. Sebagai anak tunggal, Naruto diberikan nama marga Uzumaki agar dapat menjamin keselamatannya. Minato berfikir jika ia memberi nama Namikaze pada Naruto, maka nyawa Naruto bisa dengan mudah diincar oleh para mafia gelap.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, Naruto lebih beruntung dari Sasuke. Keluarga Sasuke—Uchiha—yang mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pertambangan dan industri barang dan jasa adalah keluarga penuh aturan. Sasuke merasa setiap hari ia berada di dalam sebuah sel yang tak sedikitpun ia temukan hangatnya sebuah 'kasih sayang' orang tua. Ya, dan dengan adanya Itachi—kakak kandung Sasuke—semakin membuat Sasuke tersingkirkan di keluarga itu. Itachi memang cerdas, jenius, berjiwa pemimpin, dan perfect. Itachi sebenarnya sayang sekali dengan adiknya, namun Sasuke menganggap Itachi hanya mencari perhatian dari orang tuanya saja—Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Dari kehidupan singkat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tak jauh-jauh berbeda membuat mereka—yang sejak dini telah dikenalkan sebagai sahabat oleh orang tua—menjadi laki-laki yang suka memberontak. Tak jarang mereka terlibat kasus baik di sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Namun, mereka selalu saja bebas dari jeratan hukum baik hukum sekolah maupun hukum Negara. Alasannya? Tentu saja, karena uang.

Dan ketika pemberitaan tentang kebrutalan Naruto dan Sasuke telah tersebar di media masa, maka masing-masing orang tua dari mereka melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak diduga oleh 2 sahabat itu. **Pengusiran secara tidak langsung**.

Sekarang disinilah mereka, hari pertama di sebuah apartemen yang 'kumuh' dalam versi mereka.

**TRANG!**

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengangkat 2 buah kopernya ketika ia mendengar suara berisik klontang-klontang.

"Apa tidak ada apartemen yang lebih bagus dari ini? Menjijikkan." desis Sasuke sambil memandang jijik lorong koridor yang terletak di lantai 2 itu. Ia habis menendang sebuah tong sampah sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'trang' tadi. Hn, sebuah apartemen dengan biaya 100.000 yen per bulan (Rp.10.000.000,-) di mata Sasuke adalah sebuah apartemen rendahan. "lagipula sangat tidak penting Ayah melakukan ini. Bilang saja ia tak menyukaiku lalu memang ingin mengusirku. Cih."

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar Sasuke menggerutu. "Aku saja terima. Tidak enak di rumah besar hanya sendirian. Paling tidak 'kan kalau di apartemen ini aku gampang bertemu denganmu, HOHOHO."

Sasuke pun memperagakan orang ingin muntah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia bergidik sendiri mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia non-yaoi. Ditegaskan lagi, Sasuke bukan Yaoi.

"Hehehe." Naruto masih saja nyengir walau sudah melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan aura pembunuh. Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 101. Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, padahal Sasuke sudah sampai jauh lebih dulu dari Naruto. Hn, apartemen Sasuke di depan apartemen Naruto. "hoi, kau benar-benar tidak mau tinggal disi—"

Drrt…drrt…

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh suara yang dihasilkan oleh ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera merogoh saku celananya. Lalu ia lihat dulu siapa yang meneleponnya.

**Itachi-baka is calling**

Dan segera saja Sasuke segera menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

"Siapa sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Orang yang telah merebut semuanya dariku." desis Sasuke sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

-o0o-

"Kau lihat? Itu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang katanya diusir keluarga karena hampir dipenjara." Paling tidak, itulah suara bisik-bisik kecil yang tak sengaja ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke diam saja, tapi Naruto sudah panas. Naruto segera mencengkram kerah salah seorang murid yang baru saja mengatainya tadi. "KAU MINTA MATI YA? BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto dan 'korban' Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak—"

"Kau bilang 'tidak'? KAU PIKIR TELINGAKU TULI?"

"T-tidak, m-m-maksud-"

**BUAGH**

Sasuke segera saja menghajar murid yang seharusnya menjadi korban Naruto. Sehingga murid laki-laki itu terpental sejauh 5 meter dari tempat semula.

"Jaga bicaramu jika tak ingin mulutmu tak berbentuk lagi." ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil membuat murid laki-laki tadi pingsan karena benturan hebat di kepalanya.

Baru 3 hari sejak Naruto dan Sasuke pindah ke apartemen, banyak yang sudah membicarakan mereka. Pada awalnya sih mereka cuek saja, namun tidak selamanya mereka akan bisa menahan sebuah kesabaran, bukan?

Dan satu lagi, sebutan untuk mereka adalah **EVILS**.

"Cih. Cari mati saja mereka." gerutu Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba, mata blue oceannya menangkap sebuah warna cerah perpaduan antara merah dan putih menjadi satu diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah. Warna pink diantara mereka. "Oh, tidak. Sakura-chan… Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!" Naruto segera menarik Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik di dekat gerbang.

Sasuke pun menarik tangannya paksa dari Naruto dan mendeathglare Naruto. "Dasar tidak waras!"

"Stttt." Naruto pun meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya pertanda ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk diam. Ya, dan Naruto pun segera menatap lembut seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang tertawa bersama kedua temannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke mendengus setelah melihat arah pandangan Naruto.

Satu rahasia pribadi Naruto yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyukai seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Hn, seorang gadis manis bermata emerald cerah dan juga satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat Sasuke bisa tak berkedip lama hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Intinya, Sasuke 'sedikit' tertarik pada Sakura namun ia tak mau menghianati Naruto—sahabat forever yang juga ia ketahui sangat menyukai Sakura.

"Ah, ini gila…dia semakin manis saja…" Naruto telah hanyut dalam dunianya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lagi. "Kalau memang **suka**, jangan libatkan aku yang harus dipaksa ikut denganmu mengintipnya seperti ini baka! Tinggal bilang suka, lalu kau tak perlu repot-repot bersembunyi setiap kali melihatnya!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. "Mana bisa begitu? Kalau sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku menyukainya…pasti Sakura-chan bisa saja dijadikan sandera lawan-lawan kita!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu mau tak mau ia pun ikut memandang Sakura yang sedang bermain cubit-cubitan pipi dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Dan seulas senyum tipis pun terkembang di bibir Sasuke.

-o0o-

"Hm, kudengar…Sasuke dan Naruto itu diusir oleh keluarga mereka." kata Ino sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi bekas cubitan Sakura.

"Hm, aku sudah tahu dari kemarin sih."

Ino mendelik. "Oh, God…"

"Hah? Ada apa?"

Ino pun menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. "Kau tahu kabarnya sebelum aku? Mengerikan!"

Sakura mendengus sambil tersenyum. "Apaan sih."

"Huh, padahal menurutku, si Sasuke itu cakep banget lo…kaya…jenius lagi…yang disayangkan hanya sifat ke'preman'annya saja." gumam Ino.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Naruto juga begitu. Padahal pertama kali bertemu, kukira dia hanya orang bodoh yang lambat, tapi ternyata orang seperti dia ditakuti juga."

"Antara Naruto dan Sasuke, kau lebih takut dengan siapa?"

Sakura mengangkat alis sambil menatap Ino heran. "Pertanyaan tidak penting."

"Jawab saja!"

Sakura memejamkan mata lalu mengangkat bahu. "**Bagiku, keduanya sangat menakutkan. Karena aku pernah melihat mereka menghabisi orang dengan kejam secara langsung."** gumamnya sambil menunjuk matanya dengan ibu jari.

-o0o-

Sudah seminggu Naruto dan Sasuke hidup di apartemen. Namun, dalam urusan pembiayaan masih ditanggung oleh orang tua mereka. Ya, **masih** **ditanggung** sampai hari ini. Sampai hari dimana Sasuke yang hendak membayar belanjaan dengan kartu kredit, mendapati dirinya malu setengah mati karena ternyata kartu kreditnya telah diblokir. Jadi Sasuke mengembalikan setengah dari barang-barang yang akan dibelinya karena uang di dompetnya tidak cukup banyak untuk membayar semua barang yang diinginkannya. Hm, pasti sangat memalukan."

"Apa yang Ayah lakukan dengan kartu kreditku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara setengah berteriak kepada Fugaku lewat hubungan komunikasi telepon genggam.

"Ayah memblokirnya. Ayah baru saja menerima tuntutan dari salah seorang orang tua murid yang anaknya kau hajar sampai gegar otak seminggu yang lalu. Lalu kenapa? Kau tak bisa menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatan brutalmu?" jawab Fugaku di seberang sana dengan tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanku!"

"Kau harus belajar menafkahi diri sendiri. Paling tidak sampai kau mau berubah menjadi anak baik-baik. Bukan preman jalanan seperti ini."

Sasuke menggeram. Kenapa ayahnya tega berlaku seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri? "Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Ketika Itachi seusiamu, ia sudah bisa membiayai hidupnya sendi—"

Sasuke pun memutus sambungan telepon ketika mendengar Fugaku menyebut-nyebut nama Itachi. 'Bilang saja ingin membanggakan anak kesayangan." gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. 'Akan kubuktikan padamu, Ayah. Aku juga bisa seperti Itachi. Aku tak butuh uang darimu.'

"Oi Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berlari menghampiri dirinya dengan tangan kosong. Hari ini memang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang belanja di sebuah mall besar di Konoha.

"Teme! Kartu kreditku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Pasti kartu kreditmu diblokir, bukan? Kau pikir hanya kau saja!"

Naruto pun nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat kedatangan Naruto yang dengan tangan kosong. Walau kartu kreditnya diblokir, tapi Sasuke masih bisa belanja sedikit dengan uangnya yang ia tabung di dompet. Tapi Naruto…jangan-jangan… "Mana belanjaanmu, Dobe?"

Naruto pun nyengir lagi. "Aku mana punya uang."

Sasuke menggeram sebal pada sahabatnya itu. Naruto memang tipe anak yang tak suka menabung karena kepraktisan kartu kredit yang dimilikinya. Tapi, tentu saja itu akan jadi masalah kalau sampai kartu kreditnya diblokir seperti sekarang. "Aku tak peduli kau akan makan apa nanti."

"WAAAA! TEME! PINJAMI AKU UANG HARI INI SAJA! BESOK AKU AKAN COBA MENCARI KERJA!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mencari pekerjaan dengan wajah tidak ikhlas. Mumpung hari sabtu ini mereka libur.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…bukankah kau adalah kriminal dari keluarga Uchiha itu ya? Maaf, kau ditolak." Itu adalah kalimat ke 29 yang Sasuke dengar hari ini. Ia telah melamar pekerjaan sebanyak 29 kali di tempat yang berbeda-beda dan sebanyak 29 kali juga ia ditolak.

Sementara itu…

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kau kupecat!" itu adalah kalimat ke 12 yang Naruto dengar setelah ia 12 kali diterima kerja dan 16 kali ditolak. Ya, ternyata nama Uzumaki sedikit menyelamatkannya. Karena tak banyak yang tahu tentang keluarga Uzumaki—tentu saja orang-orang yang juga jarang membaca media masa—Naruto paling 'tidak pernah diterima' kerja, tidak seperti Sasuke yang langsung 'ditolak' setiap melamar pekerjaan. Anak yang biasanya dimanja oleh puluhan pelayan seperti Naruto, mana bisa bekerja menjadi pelayan di kafe?. Ia selalu memecahkan perabotan yang terdapat di 12 kafe-kafe mantan tempatnya bekerja hari ini, ditambah lagi banyak pelanggan kafe yang enggan karena tahu melihat ada preman seperti Naruto di kafe kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke menginjak-injak amplop cokelatnya di atas aspal dengan beringas. "Aku tak sudi melamar pekerjaan lagi! Orang-orang bodoh itu hanya mengandalkan persepsi mereka sendiri saja sebelum memutuskan aku layak bekerja atau tidak!"

Sementara Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi putih panjang di Konoha Park yang sekarang sedang sepi—karena sudah malam tentunya—hanya menghela nafas. Ia meratapi amplop cokelat yang terdiam manis di pangkuannya. "Aku ingin pulang." ujarnya lesu.

Akhirnya, 2 keturunan keluarga ningrat itu pun kembali ke apartemen mereka dengan wajah lesu dan pasrah. Dan wajah memprihatinkan mereka menjadi sangat mengenaskan ketika mata mereka menangkap koper-koper di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kalian sudah tidak tinggal disini." ujar pemilik apartemen. "Tadi orang tua kalian sudah menghubungiku dan mereka bilang tidak mau menanggung lagi biaya apartemen kalian."

Naruto pun segera mencengkeram kerah baju pemilik apartemen. "KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA!—"

"Hentikan Naruto." Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak memukul pemilik apartemen. "Kita pergi, kau jangan menambah masalah lagi." Lalu Sasuke pun menarik 3 kopernya dan berjalan lesu menuju lift.

-o0o-

"Ini menggelikan." Sasuke tersenyum kecut ketika sadar mendapati dirinya terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Ia pun menendang dengan kasar sebuah kaleng kosong di tengah jalan Konoha 12 yang sudah sepi itu. "Kita akan tidur di jalanan? Menggelikan!"

Naruto mendengus dengan kasar. "Kau pikir karena siapa? Kau yang membuatku meninggalkan apartemen! Kalau saja kau tak buru-buru pergi, mungkin aku bisa bernegosiasi dengan tua bangka—pemilik apartemen—itu tahu! Mikir dong, Teme! **Dasar otak udang**!"

Sasuke mendelik ke Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Kau bilang apa? Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" pandangan obsidiannya membuat Naruto jadi menciut. "Katakan sekali lagi, Dobe." geram Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto perlahan, ia merasa tak terima juga dikatai 'otak udang'. Siapa yang terima jika kau dikatai otak udang oleh orang yang kau anggap sahabat? Naruto pun mundur perlahan—menghindari Sasuke. "Kau tak ingin hidup?"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Kau terlihat serius, Teme. Santai saja." Naruto pun menahan Sasuke untuk mendekatinya dengan menjulurkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan.

Sasuke mendelik semakin tajam ke Naruto. Saat ia hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke Naruto, suara jeritan menghalanginya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah sumber jeritan tadi berasal.

Seorang gadis memakai mantel bulu yang panjangnya mencapai setengah paha. Sebuah rok rampel di atas lutut dipadu dengan sepatu boots hitam berhak 5 cm. Rambutnya tertutupi tudung mantelnya. Namun, yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mengenali gadis itu adalah karena matanya. Emerald.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Ia mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu dengan takut-takut ia membungkuk. "Ma-maaf, a-aku tak sengaja…me-melihat perkelahian k-kalian…ma-maafkan aku! Aku…su-sungg…uh…" Sakura pun menangis di tempat. Ia sangat takut. Apalagi di jalan itu hanya ada 3 orang saja. Ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Ia jadi ingat tentang teman perempuannya yang pernah jadi korban Evils. Menurut kabar, yang menjadi korban Evils adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka tak pandang bulu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis melihat Sakura malah menangis. Padahal ia baru bilang 'Sakura'. Apa itu menyakitkan sehingga bisa membuat orang segitu gampangnya menangis?

Sementara Naruto terlihat panik setengah mati. Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kali baginya melihat Sakura menangis karena dirinya. Biasanya, jika ada orang yang membuat Sakura menangis, maka nasib orang itu akan 'kek' keesokan harinya karena ketahuan Naruto. Tapi ini… 'TIDAAAAAK! AKU MEMBUATNYA NANGIS!' batinnya frustasi. Ia pun dengan ragu-ragu berniat menghampiri Sakura dan bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tapi…

"Pergi sana." kata Sasuke.

Suara tangisan Sakura terhenti sejenak. Dengan takut-takut, ia mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kubilang pergi. Atau kau—"

"IYA IYA IYA! AKU PERGIIIIII!" dan sosok Sakura pun langsung menghilang ditelan malam. Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin.

"TEME! KAU JANGAN KASAR-KASAR PADANYA! DIA JADI TAKUT 'KAN!" protes Naruto sambil berteriak. Ia mendecih lalu berniat mengejar Sakura.

"Sejak awal dia memang sudah takut dengan kita."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Perlu kuulang? SEJAK AWAL HARUNO SAKURA SUDAH TAKUT DENGAN KITA!"

Naruto mengernyit. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Kau tak lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi? Ketika ia meminta maaf? Dia terlihat sangat takut."

Naruto pun bungkam. Ia memejamkan mata lemah. Lalu ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Apa yang dirasakannya?

.

**Kecewa**

.

"Ya, seharusnya aku tahu orang sepertiku…memang… uh. Jadi anak yang brutal, diusir, tidak dibutuhkan, bahkan…ditakuti oleh orang yang disukai…"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan Naruto. Kini matanya sibuk meneliti sebuah pamphlet yang ditempel di sebuah tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. "Dobe."

"Apa…" Naruto menanggapi dengan malas-malasan. Ia pun menggeret 2 kopernya dengan paksa.

"Lihat pamphlet itu jika kau tak ingin tidur di jalanan malam ini." ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk pamphlet yang dimaksud.

**Dibutuhkan 2 orang laki-laki dengan fisik kuat dan bisa berbahasa Inggris lancar untuk menjadi bagian dari Kesatuan Senju.**

**Bayaran : 10.000 yen/bulan**

**Paling lambat tanggal 26 juni**

**Bagi yang berminat, hubungi di contact person: 08xxxxxxxxx atau langsung datang ke alamat: Konoha 283, Senju 23**

Mata Naruto berbinar membaca apa yang tertera di pamphlet di depannya itu. "Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan Sakura-chan yang membawa keberuntungan…hari ini aku takkan tidur di jalanan…"

Sasuke pun menggumam. "Hn."

-o0o-

"Jadi…lulusan SMP yang masih duduk di bangku SMA…" seorang pria tua berambut jabrik lebat berwarna putih terlihat memicingkan mata menatap 2 pria lusuh di depannya. "Dan lagi…malam-malam begini… Biar kulihat berkas kalian."

Yap. Naruto dan Sasuke menguap kecil. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan penerimaan Kesatuan Senju. Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini? Tentu saja 'semoga cepat diterima' dan 'aku ingin segera tidur.'

"Dimana kalian bersekolah?" tanya lelaki tua tadi yang bernama Jiraiya sambil merobek amplop cokelat.

"Shippu Konohagakuen Den." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Jiraiya menghentikan aktivitas awalnya—membuka amplop—dan mendongak untuk menatap kedua laki-laki yang harap-harap cemas di depannya. "Kalian bersekolah disana? Pasti Bahasa Inggris kalian bagus." Jiraiya mulai menampakkan wajah berbinarnya. "Ya, sebenarnya Kami tidak membatasi usia karena khusus untuk ini adalah tugas menjadi pelayan cucuku yang juga bersekolah di Shippu Konohagakuen Den."

"Ya…" Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan malas-malasan. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli karena rasa kantuk yang amat-sangat berat membuat mata mereka hanya terbuka setengah.

"Siapa nama kalian?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraiya mengerutkan dahi. "Uchi—"

"Tolong Anda jangan mengasumsikan hal-hal buruk ketika mendengar ada seseorang dari keluarga terhormat Uchiha melamar pekerjaan seperti ini. Anda belum tahu apa-apa tentang saya." potong Sasuke cepat.

Jiraiya pun tersenyum. "Ya, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Karena yang kubutuhkan hanya orang-orang berfisik kuat yang bisa melindungi cucuku."

"Ya…"

"**Kalian diterima."**

Naruto pun membuka matanya yang setengah terbuka tadi menjadi selebar-lebarnya. "AH! TERIMA KASIH PAMAN!"

Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lega. "Jadi kapan kami mulai bekerja?"

Jiraiya berfikir sejenak sambil melirik Naruto tidak suka. 'Enak saja dia bilang aku Paman.' gerutunya. "Jika kalian bisa, hari ini juga kalian boleh bekerja. Tapi jika kalian tidak keberatan untuk tinggal disi—"

"YA! AKU SETUJU! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA KAMI BISA TIDUR!" potong Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menarik tangannya kasar dan menatap Naruto sebal. "Karena kedatangan kalian terlalu mendadak sementara kamar yang seharusnya untuk kalian belum beres, jadi untuk sementara di lantai 2 dekat tangga. Maaf jika kalian harus tidur 1 kamar dulu."

Otomatis, Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah, tidur.

Jiraiya menaikkan alis melihat jumlah koper yang dibawa Sasuke. '3 koper? Apa aku salah menerima mereka ya? Yah…lihat saja besok…kalau besok mereka tak berguna, langsung dipecat saja.'

-o0o-

Sasuke segera membuka sebuah 'pintu besar dan mewah' dengan kasar. Matanya yang terbuka setengah tak menyadari bahwa ruangan yang ia masuki bernuansa pink. Naruto mengikuti di belakang Sasuke dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk. Sasuke segera melempar ke-3 kopernya asal dan langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang empuk dengan ukuran king size berwarna pink. Sasuke segera memejamkan matanya setelah menarik selimut yang cukup tebal dan lembut. Satu kata. Nyaman.

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia tak peduli sekitar dan langsung menidurkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Sasuke dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Naruto masih ingat sedikit, bahwa ia sementara ini akan 1 kamar dengan Sasuke. Hn, walau satu ranjang, tapi Naruto melihat ada sebuah gundukan diantara ia dan Sasuke. Pasti guling. Naruto pun segera memeluk guling di sebelahnya.

**DEG**

Merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Sasuke risih. Ia tak bisa tidur apalagi Naruto tidur di sampingnya. Tapi…kenapa ia merasa jari-jari di perutnya sangat lembut dan kecil? Masa Naruto… "Dobe! Jangan memelukku! Menjijikkan tahu!"

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya pada sesuatu yang dianggapnya 'guling'.' Ternyata itu Teme, kukira tadi ada guling diantara kami…' batinnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Karena tak mau ambil pusing—saking ngantuknya—Naruto pun segera melepas pelukannya.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menggeram kesal. Ia masih merasa ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya—memeluknya. "Dobe! Kubilang jangan memelukku!" kali ini suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf.

Naruto pun menggeram dengan mata terpejam. "Apaan sih Teme! Sekarang aku tak memeluk apa-apa!"

Sasuke mendelik. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia meraba tangan yang yang melingkari pinggangnya. Halus, Naruto tak mempunyai tangan sehalus ini. Kecil, tangan Naruto besar. Lembut, tangan Naruto kasar. Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Ngggghhhhh…"

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat siapa tersangka yang telah memeluknya tadi. Bukan Naruto karena Naruto tidur pada jarak yang agak jauh darinya. Tapi di sebelah Sasuke—berarti di tangah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto—tidurlah sesosok wanita berambut soft pink, berkulit putih halus merona bersinar dan memakai gaun tidur tipis tanpa lengan. Tapi! Yang membuat Sasuke panik setengah mati adalah Sasuke mengenal siapa gadis di sebelahnya!Bahkan Naruto yang bangun dengan setengah sadar pun langsung membuka mata selebar-lebarnya.

Dan yang membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir adalah saat gadis—yang tangannya masih berada di pinggangnya—membuka mata dan menampakkan sepasang mata emerald yang indah.

"S-Sakura?" keringat dingin menetes di dahi Sasuke. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

Sementara Naruto masih berusaha mencerna dengan otaknya, 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'?

Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap kecil. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya yang masih berada di bantal. "Nghhh…k-kau…nggg…!"

**TSUZUKU**

**

* * *

**

A/N

Konbanwa gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita disini…

YEEEEEEEEEI! SASUSAKUNARU! Itu adalah pair yang jadi FAVORIT saya! Akhirnya saya bisa bikin juga setelah pertimbangan beberapa kali. Haduh… *nangis terharu* sumpah! Saya suka banget sama SasuSaku atau NaruSaku. Jadi, ya…istilahnya saya suka banget sama SasuSakuNaru! Ada yang suka juga?

Tema kali ini adalah tentang buttler. Memang ide yang bisa dibilang pasaran, tapi jujur, saya belum pernah menemukan fic dengan cerita seperti ini. Makanya, kalau ada yang pernah baca yang seperti ini, bilang ke saya lewat review(sebutkan judul dan authornya) biar nanti akan saya hapus fic ini langsung. Tapi tolong, jangan flame! Karena ide ini murni dari otak dan imajinasi saya. Saya sih dapetnya waktu lagi naik motor, terus ngelintas gitu aja di otak saya. Hehehe, XD

Oh iya, saya tidak akan menelantarkan fic saya yang lain kok, jadi tenang saja. Kalau tidak sibuk, nanti saya bakal usaha buat update cepat. Saya habis selesai nari, eh, tapi sialnya waktu gladi bersih saya malah pingsan! T.T *curcol* Dan sekarang kaki saya pada sakit semua. T^T

Jadi, siapa yang lebih kalian suka? SasuSaku atau NaruSaku? Silahkan beritahu saya, karena jika pair akhirnya sudah ditentukan—SasuSaku atau NaruSaku—akan menentukan jalan ceritanya. Masing-masing pair punya cerita berbeda. Jadi tolong pilih dengan hati yang tulus. ^^v (?) tapi menurut pertimbangan saya juga. Hehehe#PLAAAAG

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini telah disambut hangat oleh matahari yang semula bersinar jingga. Sebuah pagi dimana aktivitas manusia dimulai dari kata 'bangun'. Ya, bangun dari sebuah mimpi panjang yang indah. Bangun dari segala kegundahan hati yang terlelap sementara. Bangun dari sebuah iming-iming imajinasi yang menuntun kita yang tengah memejamkan mata. Bangun adalah satu kata yang mewakili jutaan kata ungkapan perasaan bahagia karena telah diizinkan Tuhan untuk bisa melihat jagad kembali setelah mati sesaat.

Namun kata 'bangun' untuk seorang Haruno Sakura memiliki arti tersendiri hari ini. Bangun, ya, ia memang bangun. Namun, **matanya terjaga sejak ia bangun tadi malam**! Kau tahu? Sejak ia bangun dan mendapati dua preman sedang tidur di kedua sisinya, ia tak bisa terlelap dan berimajinasi lagi lewat khayalan mimpi. Oh, _God_! Apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya yang indah? 'Bangun' kali ini adalah bangun untuk mengawali sebuah hari penuh ketegangan dan ketakutan.

Sakura tak bisa bernafas bebas. Matanya terus saja melotot menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan kantung mata hitam yang dengan sukses mengurangi paras wajah cantiknya di bagian mata. Ia… tak bisa berfikir jernih. Hidupnya penuh dengan ketakutan dan adrenalin yang menantang, ya begitulah, setidaknya mulai hari ini.

Sakura meremas seprei ranjangnya kuat-kuat ketika telinganya mendengar dengkuran halus di sisi kanan-kirinya mulai menghilang. Tidak… kenapa… kenapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini?

Ranjangnya mulai berdecit halus. Seseorang di atas ranjang itu telah berubah posisi sehingga menyebabkan ranjang berdecit kecil. Err,tunggu dulu, ralat. Bukan berubah posisi, tapi **mengubah posisi dengan sengaja**. Dan bukan 'seseorang', melainkan** 'dua orang'. **Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menelan ludah ketika merasakan bunyi halus menggetarkan gendang telinganya pelan.

"**Ah, selamat pagi, Sakura-hime."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Evil Butlers**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T+ **(?)

**Genre : Romance,** **Friendship, Crime, **terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSaku or NaruSaku? slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Izinkan Kami Memanggilmu 'Putri'**

**Flashback**

**.**

Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan riang dan menari-narikan tas jinjingnya ke udara kosong. Sesekali ia melirik lampu jalan yang mulai meremang lalu memandang bulan yang mulai terselubung awan hitam. Malam yang indah…

"Kau terlihat serius, Teme. Santai saja."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara cempreng itu. Suara cempreng yang terdengar… tak asing? Dan juga…'Teme'? kata yang kasar. Sakura pun celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan. Ia sampai berlagak bak pesumo dengan memasang kuda-kuda. Jangan-jangan ada preman berkeliaran di sekitar sini? Tapi… nihil. Tak ada apapun. Ia bisa menghela nafas lega sembari mengelus dadanya yang mulai berguncang tadi.

Sakura pun mengendikkan bahu, mungkin tadi hanya suara imajinasi dari senandung kecilnya tadi. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berbelok di pertigaan sampai…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat ada dua lelaki yang sangat ia kenali di hadapannya terlihat sedang mengadu tinju. Ia pun tak bisa menahan pita suara di tenggorokkannya untuk bergetar.

.

.

Kami-sama.

.

.

**DEG**

Sakura cepat-cepat mengatupkan bibir melihat dua lelaki tadi malah menoleh padanya. Sungguh… kenapa otaknya begitu dongkol sekarang!

"Sakura…" seorang lelaki berambut raven yang warnanya tersamarkan oleh hitamnya cahaya malam terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Lelaki yang Sakura ketahui sebagai 'Iblis Berwajah Malaikat' di sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan…" kini mata Sakura beralih sedikit ke sumber suara lelaki pirang yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Ini gila, lelaki yang Sakura kenali sebagai 'Lautan Suara Setan' di sekolahnya, Uzumaki Naruto tengah menatapnya!

Sakura tersentak oleh tatapan kedua lelaki di hadapannya. Otaknya merefleksikan getaran hatinya yang ketakutan dan membuat tubuhnya gemetaran .

**.**

**Iblis Berwajah Malaikat…**

**.**

**Lautan Suara Setan…**

**.**

**Sebutan untuk mereka yang paling ditakuti di Shippu Konohagakuen Den,**

**.**

**EVILS**

**.**

Dan Sakura sangat-sangat sadar dengan posisinya sekarang! Ia berada di sebuah kondisi yang memungkinkan ia mengatakan 'sampai jumpa di alam baka' pada teman-temannya. Mengerikan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tangisan Sakura meleleh dalam hitungan detik.

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura membungkuk. "Ma-maaf, a-aku tak sengaja… me-melihat perkelahian k-kalian… ma-maafkan aku! Aku… su-sungg… uh…"

Sakura pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Siapapun… polisi… satpam… atau hansip, siapapun! Datanglah dan selamatkan nyawanya! Ia tak mau menjadi debu yang diinjak-injak segampang ini! Ia tak mau bernasib sama seperti teman perempuannya yang pernah koma karena Evils. Ia tak mau! Ia tak mau meregang nyawa secepat ini!

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis. Apa? Apa yang akan dilakukan Evils padanya? Bagaimana ini? Ia belum mengejarkan PR dari Ibiki-sensei… ah, ini lebih penting, ia belum menagih hutang Ino ketika darmawisata SMP. Ia belum… belum… oh, ia belum lulus SMA… ia belum menikah... ia belum beranak… ia belum duduk damai di kursi goyang sambil tersenyum di tengah-tengah malaikat akan menjemput ajalnya… ia… belum…

"Pergi sana."

Sakura mendelik. Ia menghentikan tangisannya sejenak. Err… 'pergi sana' itu… artinya… Tunggu… ayo… dongakkan kepala dan pastikan pendengaranmu… Dan Sakura melakukannya. Ia dongakkan kepala ke depan perlahan dan…

"Kubilang pergi. Atau kau—"

"IYA IYA IYA! AKU PERGIIIIII!" Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk melepas kemungkinan bahwa nyawanya akan melayang hari ini. Melayang? Berlebihan sekali. Ah, tapi memang itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Kaburlah sejauh mungkin sebelum Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu berubah pikiran lalu mengejarnya.

Sakura merutuki Ino yang tega membiarkannya pulang sendiri setelah dengan segenap hati ia berkorban memeras otaknya untuk mengajari Ino hitung-hitungan dalam Fisika.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah, 'Bagaimana kalau Evils mengenaliku? Lalu mereka akan mencincangku besok? Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini! Apalagi warna rambutku membuatku mudah dikenali! Ah! Tapi aku memakai tudung tadi, mereka pasti tidak melihat rambutku! Semoga saja,… err… Tapi tetap saja! Mereka tak mungkin segampang itu membiarkanku kabur! Kami-sama!' batin Sakura lebay. Melihat ada taksi melintas, Sakura segera menghentikannya. Ia harus pulang secepatnya. Ia harus meminta perlindungan.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sakura langsung saja ngeloyor masuk tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada para penjaga-penjaga yang sudah susah payah beramah ria padanya. Ia segera mendobrak pintu ruangan kakeknya.

**BRAKKK**

"Kakek! Kakek! Kakek! Cepat carikan _bodyguard _untukku! Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya besok harus sudah ada! Dan aku mau lebih dari seorang! Kakek harus tahu kalau nyawaku sedang—" Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat kakeknya sedang terkikik-kikik tidak jelas di atas sofa hijau dengan mata mengarah pada layar LCD di depannya. Sakura pun melirik layar LCD yang sedang asyik dilihat oleh kakeknya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menggeram. 'Kakek tua peyot tak tahu usia!' ia pun segera berlari ke arah kakeknya dan langsung mematikan layar LCD yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film tidak senonoh. "Kakek dengar tidak, hah!"

"Apa sih, Sakura! Iya, iya! Kakek mendengarnya kok! Kakek juga sedang usaha mencari pelayan untukmu!" sewot seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut yang sudah beruban namun rambutnya lebat dan terlihat menantang karena berbentuk seperti duri-duri tajam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya? 'Kalau begini caranya, kemungkinan pelayan Sakura laki-laki deh…'

"Pokoknya! Besok harus sudah ada! Ng, pokoknya ada dua! Jangan satu saja! Dan juga pelayan yang kuat yang bisa melindungiku dari mara bahaya!" perintah Sakura tidak sopan sembari menuding kakeknya. Sepertinya ia sudah salah mengartikan 'pelayan' yang pernah dibicarakan kakeknya tempo hari yang bertugas untuk mengurusnya.

Jiraiya mendengus. "Iya, iya, kau itu kenapa sih, seperti orang dikejar singa saja.". ia pun membatin lega, 'untung saja aku sudah jaga-jaga menulis dua orang di pamphlet… laki-laki lagi, masalah untuk mengurus Sakura nanti saja lah, yang penting Sakura senang dulu…'

"Bukan begitu, Kek! Ini menyangkut keselamatan nyawaku! Aku selalu merasa tak tenang karena di sekolahku ada dua berandal yang menakutkan! Apalagi tadi a-aku…aku…AHHHH!" geram Sakura. Saking seriusnya, ia sampai mencengkram kerah sang kakek.

"Berandalan di sekolahmu memangnya mengganggumu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Aku takut, Kek…" Ya, Sakura memang sering bercerita pada kakeknya tentang Evils di sekolahnya. Tapi kakeknya hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan biasa. Namun, setelah melihat pemberitaan di koran tempo hari, Sakura terus memaksa kakeknya untuk mencari pelayan yang tugasnya seperti _bodyguard_—padahal sesungguhnya Jiraiya ingin mencari pelayan khusus bukan untuk itu. Namun Sakura memang tak pernah memberitahu siapa dua berandalan di sekolahnya, sehingga Jiraiya tak pernah tahu siapa Evils yang selalu dibicarakan Sakura.

Jiraiya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum yakin. "Hehe, lihatlah otot Kakek yang—"

Sakura menampar tangan Jiraiya yang hendak menyingsingkan lengan kemeja. Kekeknya memang suka main-main. "Kakek~"

"Iya, sekarang kau tidur saja sana. Kakek janji besok pelayan sekaligus _bodyguard_ untukmu sudah ada."

Mata emerald Sakura pun berbinar cerah. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan kakeknya penuh haru. "Aa, yang benar, Kek! Kakek baik deh~ tolong ya, Kek! Carikan dua! Karena berandalan di sekolahku ada dua!" Sakura memperingatkan lagi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di depan wajah Jiraiya, dan ia pun tersenyum manis sambil ngacir pergi dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan hati yang senang meluap-luap.

Jiraiya hanya menatap kepergian cucunya sayu. Orang tua Sakura telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kapal laut ketika Sakura berusia 5 tahun. Karena itulah, Sakura yang sudah bermarga 'Haruno' langsung ia bawa kembali ke kediaman Senju. Karena sampai sekarang jenazah orang tua Sakura belum juga ditemukan, Sakura menolak mengganti nama marganya menjadi Senju. Jiraiya dan juga istrinya—Tsunade pun selalu memanjakan Sakura. Mereka selalu memberikan apa yang Sakura inginkan, namun itu tak membuat Sakura menjadi anak yang manjanya berlebihan. Sakura bersikap sebagaimana anak seumurannya, walaupun terkadang ia menunjukkan sikap manjanya. Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sudah terlalu renta untuk mengurus Sakura secara langsung pun berniat mencari pelayan yang bersedia mengurusi cucu mereka.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Sakura. Ia sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang sangat nyaman. Memikirkan ia akan segera memiliki pelayan sekaligus _bodyguard_ yang akan melindunginya dari dua berandal terkenal seantero Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hm, dua pelayan… jika Naruto ataupun Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya, maka kedua pelayannya akan melawan satu lawan satu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ah, semoga saja kakeknya bisa mendapatkan pelayan yang tampan untuknya… ihihi, membayangkannya saja bisa membuat Sakura memejamkan mata tenang dan mulai bermimpi indah.

-o0o-

"Nona Sakura… kami akan meyelamatkan Anda!"

Sakura menahan tangis haru melihat ada dua orang berwajah tampan dan memakai baju pelayan hitam berompi sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan gaya yang keren.

"Cih, mengganggu! Kubilang minggir, kami ingin membunuh Nona besar kalian yang sudah mengganggu perkelahian kami tadi!" seorang pemuda berambut emo terlihat mendecih. Lalu ia menatap tajam orang-orang di depannya.

"Bo-bohong… hiks... aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berkelahi…" tangis Sakura tersedu-sedu membela dirinya sendiri.

**GREP**

Eh…

Sakura membulatkan mata. Ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa? Ia takut untuk menoleh ke belakang. Keringat hangat pun menetes perlahan di pelipisya. Dengan dada bergetar, Sakura mencoba menatap orang-orang di hadapannya. Ada dua pelayannya yang sedang mencoba melindunginya dari seseorang berambut biru donker dengan model helai rambut mencuat ke belakang. Hanya satu… tidak! Kemana lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang satunya lagi! Jangan-jangan…

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura segera berlari ke arah salah satu pelayannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia ingin meminta pertolongan agar pelayannya mau melepaskan pelukan seseorang di belakangnya.

"**Dobe! Jangan memelukku! Menjijikkan tahu!"**

Sakura melebarkan mata melihat si rambut raven—Sasuke menunjuk ke arah belakangnya sambil menyebut nama 'Dobe'. Sudah dipastikan, tapi… "H-hei! Kenapa kau yang marah! Dia memelukku! Bukan memelukmu! Harusnya aku yang marah tahu!" Sakura menggeram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Lalu ia merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya terlepas. Lalu berjalanlah seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Seorang lelaki bermata laut kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum—Naruto. Dan itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung, kenapa malah senyum? Karena takut dengan senyum Naruto, Sakura pun mempererat pelukannya pada sang pelayan sambil memejamkan mata. 'Pelayan… hajar mereka…'

"**Dobe! Kubilang jangan memelukku!" **

"**Apaan sih Teme! Sekarang aku tak memeluk apa-apa!"**

Sakura masih memejamkan mata takut. Apa-apaan ini! Ia takut melihat yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jangan-jangan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang peluk-pelukkan? 'Oh, pelayan… lindungilah aku…' Sakura pun bisa merasakan tangannya yang tengah melingkar di pinggang sang pelayan sedang diraba-raba. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa pelayannya berani sekali meraba-raba tangan majikannya.

Tunggu dulu, sudahlah.

**Kenapa mimpinya jadi buruk seperti ini? Aku tak mau melanjutkan mimpi ini! Aku** **harus bangun secepatnya!**

.

.

.

"Ngggghhhhh…" Sakura menggeliat kecil. Ia kesal dengan mimpinya yang aneh. 'Aku tak mau mimpi seperti tadi…' lalu Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan terpantul di mata zamrudnya, sesosok lelaki yang baru saja hadir dalam mimpi buruknya. Tunggu dulu, ia masih bermimpi ya?

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia yakin kalau ia telah tersadar dari mimpi anehnya. Tapi… kenapa ia masih melihat wajah itu—wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura pun menguap kecil lalu memiringkan kepala. "Nghhh… k-kau… nggg…"

Sakura segera menarik tangannya yang masih bertengger di pinggang Sasuke dan ia langsung duduk dari masa-masa berbaringnya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Matanya mendelik dan menatap sekelilingnya. Matanya tak buta dan ia yakin sekali kalau ini adalah kamarnya! Ini adalah kamarnya! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ada… Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah samping kirinya. Terlihat sesosok makhluk yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Makhluk kuning berkumis di pipi.

Ini…

Ini apa-apaan?

Sakura pun mencubit pipinya. Oke, ia sudah muak bermimpi tentang dua berandalan itu lagi. Ia ingin bangun. Ia ingin bangun! "Err… maaf, sebelumnya… tolong cubit pipiku…"

Naruto terlihat mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu Ia menatap Sakura kaget. "Ng, k-kau Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut. "I-iya… makanya… tolong cubit aku… aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini…"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya lalu dengan ragu-ragu, ia mencubit pipi Sakura. "Ini, mimpi ya?"

"K-kau juga sedang bermimpi ya… mari kucubit juga…" Sakura pun mencubit pipi Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram melihat tingkah bodoh dua makhluk di dekatnya ini. Kenapa hanya ia saja yang waras di sini? Kenapa hanya ia yang tidak terkena gangguan psikologis di sini? Kenapa? Dan kenapa juga ia harus melihat aksi saling cubit antara dua makhluk kuning-pink di hadapannya? "INI BUKAN MIMPI JADI HENTIKAN AKTIVITAS KALIAN YANG MENGGELIKAN ITU, TAHU!"

Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Un…

Deux…

Trois…

Quatre…

Cing…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura segera mengambil ancang-ancang lalu ia segera menarik selimut sampai menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya terkecuali kepala. Ia segera menunjuk-nunjuk kedua makhluk di hadapannya. "K-kenapa kalian bisa di sini! Kenapa kalian datang untuk menghabisiku secepat ini! Kenapa! Kenapa kalian begitu mengerikan sampai datang ke rumahku segala! Kenapa! Maafkan aku! Jangan membunuhku! Aku sungguh tak sengaja tadi! Kakek belum menemukan pelayan untukku! HUWAAAAA!" Sakura pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sementara Naruto malah memandang Sakura terkejut.

"Teme! Apa yang terjadi! Kenapa Sakura-chan bisa—"

Sasuke pun membekap mulut Naruto lalu mendesis tajam di telinga Naruto. "Kau masih belum mengerti?" geramnya. "Kau sungguh dobe! Pekerjaan kita sekarang adalah menjadi pelayan Haruno Sakura tahu!"

Naruto membulatkan mata lalu melirik Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut. "J-jadi…cucu dari Kakek Peyot tadi… Sa-Sakura… chan?"

Sasuke pun mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan orang yang disukai? Kau harus bersikap profesional sekarang."

Naruto masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang **Evils** 'kan?"

Naruto mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi biasa-biasa saja. Otaknya mulai berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. **"Ya, mencuri cinta dengan jalan setan."**

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun perlahan mendekati Sakura. Naruto segera menyikap selimut yang menutup tubuh Sakura yang tengah bergetar hebat. Dan Sasuke segera memegang dagu Sakura lalu mengangkatnya.

Sakura menangis,

Ia terlalu takut untuk keadaan ini,

Ia takut.

"J-jangan sakiti a…"

"Kau bicara apa, sih Sakura-chan? Kenapa pikiranmu negatif begitu?" Naruto pun membelai rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bilang kami akan menyakitimu? Hn?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lalu mendesah. "A-aku… tadi… kalian…"

"Hm, apa kau sangat takut sekarang, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pun dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau tenang saja. Kami sebagai **pelayan**mu akan selalu setia melindungimu dari segala mara bahaya." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "A-ap…"

.

.

.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN MENJADI **PELAYAN**KU? HAH!" Sakura langsung saja berontak. Ia segera memberanikan untuk kabur dari situasi itu namun tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Sejak hari dimana kami diterima bekerja untuk melayani cucu seorang pria tua jabrik di rumah ini…" jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sebulir keringat ketakutan mengalir di kening lebarnya, ia menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"Kau jangan menangis, sayang. Melihatmu menangis tentu akan membuat kami kerepotan." Sasuke pun membelai pipi ranum Sakura dan sukses membuat aliran darah Sakura menjadi tersetrum getir.

Naruto menekuk bibirnya mendengar Sasuke menambahkan kata 'sayang' pada Sakura. Kesal? Tentu saja iya! Jengkel? Siapa yang tidak jengkel jika sahabatmu memanggil 'sayang' pada orang yang kau sukai! Tapi… sudahlah. 'Oke. Tenang Naruto! Teme hanya akting!' batin Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"T-takut…"

Sasuke mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Kau takut pada kami ya? Itu membuat kami sedih."

Sakura semakin merasa terpojokkan. Bagaimana ini! Ia meminta pelayan khusus untuk melindungi dirinya dari Evils tapi kenapa **Evils malah menjadi pelayannya**! Oh Kami-sama… kenapa Engkau suka sekali memutar takdirmu?

Dan dengan takut-takut pula, Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke pun tersenyum puas lalu ia melirik Naruto yang mulai bersikap tidak professional. 'Ukh, si Dobe benar-benar menyukai Si Cengeng ini.' desis Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke pun menarik Naruto untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe! Kenapa kau jadi terlihat lemah begini hanya karena gadis merah jambu itu!"

Naruto dengan kasar pun menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram kerahnya. Ia mendengus. "Kau terlalu menyakitinya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu ketika ia hendak bicara…

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sakura-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke membulatkan kedua mata mereka yang irisnya sangatlah signifikan berbeda. Mereka langsung saja menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas secemas-cemasnya.

Hah? Sakura terlonjak ketika mendapati dua berandalan di depannya menatap ia dengan jurus _puppy eyes_. Sakura menggigit bibir, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Oke, diam saja lalu suruh pelayan di luar untuk masuk dan menangkap Evils. Tapi…

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Ia tak tega… ia sungguh tak tega berlaku jahat… Sakura pun celingak-celinguk bingung. Saat matanya menangkap duo Evils yang terlihat kasihan…

Sakura pun mengayunkan telapak tangan kanannya pertanda menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Dan kedua sahabat gila-gilaan itu pun menurut dan mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura mengangkat selimutnya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Ya, mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik selimut, dan tepat saat itu juga…

**KREK**

"Maaf jika kami lancang, tadi kami sempat mendengar Sakura-sama berteriak, tapi kemudian Anda tak bersuara lagi, kami khawatir," jelas seorang—dari tiga orang yang masuk—sambil menunduk. "apa Sakura-sama baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan yang memakai setelan maid itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Dahinya penuh dengan keringat. "Err… aku tak apa-apa… tadi… hanya mimpi buruk…" kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Hm, kembali ke posisi semula. Sakura berada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik selimut yang juga menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas leher. Jadi, Sakura bisa merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil penuh kegelisahan dari kedua orang di samping—ah, bukan di atas tubuhnya KARENA BAIK NARUTO MAUPUN SASUKE SEDANG MEMELUKNYA DI BALIK SELIMUT!

"Sttt… Teme… kenapa kau memeluknya…!"

"Nanti pelayannya akan curiga karena melihat ada gundukan besar di sebelah Sakura…!"

Satidaknya Sakura tak mendengar suara bisik-bisik Evils. Sedari tadi ia hanya berusaha untuk bernafas normal, ah, tidak bisa… jantungnya ingin melarikan diri!

"Err, kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu… selamat tidur, Sakura—"

"Ng, tunggu!" Sakura menghentikan langkah ketiga pelayannya yang hendak keluar.

"Ya, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura tersenyum aneh. Sial, ia bisa merasakan kedua lelaki di dekatnya sedang bermain tangan—bertengkar kecil. Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tampar-tamparan kecil.

"Dobe…! Kau berani menampikku…!"

"Kau jangan memeluk pinggangnya…!"

"Ng, apakah… pelayan untukku sudah datang…?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan Evils bohong padanya atau tidak, walau sebagian besar pikirannya mengatakan, 'pasti mereka bohong!'

Naruto dan Sasuke mendelik. Oh, damn. Sakura belum percaya pada mereka!

Ketiga pelayan itu terlihat berfikir. Lalu salah satu di antaranya angkat suara. "Ah, iya, Sakura-sama. Tadi saya sempat melihat ada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya-sama. Sepertinya mereka baru diterima kerja menjadi pelayan Anda karena hanya itu lowongan yang tersisa."

Sakura meringis. Lalu ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Ba-bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka?"

"Emmm, yang satu rambutnya mirip pantat… err, ayam, tapi wajahnya… ya… terlihat halus dan rupawan…"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi ia kesal juga rambutnya dibilang pantat ayam.

"Yang satunya lagi… pokoknya berambut pirang dan tampangnya… agak terlihat bodoh tapi… lumayan imut…"

Naruto menggeram tertahan. Bodoh? 'Lumayan' imut? Cih! Sial!

Sakura membeku di tempat. Matanya mendelik tidak jelas dan sebuah senyum mengerikan terpeta di wajah manisnya.

"Ah tenang saja Sakura-sama. Saya rasa Sakura-sama pasti akan menyukai pelayan Anda yang baru."

Sakura tetap pada ekspresi wajahnya yang mengenaskan. 'Pasti jidatmu.'

Ketiga pelayan tadi pun tersenyum dipaksakan melihat ekspresi majikan mereka yang sangat aneh. Terlebih, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas gerik-gerik mencurigakan dari balik selimut Sakura. Dan juga… gundukannya terlihat besar jika dibandingkan tubuh Sakura yang kecil. Ingin bertanya? Siapa pelayan yang berani bertanya pada majikannya 'Hei, yang ada di balik selimutmu itu guling atau karung beras?'

Hening.

Dan Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu. "Err, kalian boleh pergi…"

"Ah, maafkan kami! Selamat tidur Sakura-sama!" dan pintu pun ditutup.

.

.

.

Ehm,

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura langsung saja melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan menunjuk dua makhluk tidak jelas yang sedang melongo keheranan menatapnya. "Ja-jadi… kalian… benar-benar… DARI MANA KALIAN TAHU KALAU AKU TINGGAL DI KELUARGA SENJU!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan heran. "Kami tak tahu apa-apa." jawab mereka sambil menatap Sakura serius.

"Tapi… kenapa…"

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kami hanya mencari kerja—kau pasti sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada kami. Dan menjadi pelayanmu itu adalah hal yang sangat kebetulan bagi kami. Kami tak sengaja bekerja di sini."

"Kami diusir oleh keluarga kami tanpa diberikan uang saku. Padahal kami sudah bersusah payah untuk mencari pekerjaan, tapi tak pernah ada yang menerima kami, karena banyak yang sudah tahu kalau kami sering berbuat onar. Saat melihat ada pamphlet yang ditempel di tiang-tiang bahwa dibutuhkan dua pekerja, kami langsung saja melamar pekerjaan itu. Tak tahunya… pekerjaan itu… adalah untuk menjadi pelayanmu…" jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begi…tu…"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat takut pada kami Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto serius. Ia mendekati Sakura sambil menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ng, i-itu, kalian 'kan E-Ev-vils… yang…"

"Memangnya Evils kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung membuat Sakura tersentak.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dimana ia tak memandang duo Evils. Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Masa kalian tidak tahu sih! Evils 'kan berandalan yang paling ditakuti di sekolah! Aku juga takut tahu! Kalian 'kan penjahat! Eh…" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. 'Aduh, salah ngomong…'

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Sakura heran. "Penjahat?"

"Kami tidak jahat kok," kata Naruto. Lalu ia tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Sakura. "kau pikir, kami akan menyakitimu ya? Tentu saja tidak. Mulai sekarang, kami akan melindungimu. Kau tak perlu takut pada kami."

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap Naruto. Sakura pun hanya menunduk takut-takut. 'Aku mana bisa percaya segampang itu…' Sakura pun mengepalkan tangannya, "Lagipula… tadi… aku sudah mengganggu perkelahian kalian… kalian pasti…"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sakura pun segera memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir, ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke berayun pelan ke arahnya. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. "Kau pikir kami balas dendam ya? Pikiran bodoh dan konyol."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Sasuke… menepuk kepalanya… Sasuke tak menghajar atau menamparnya…

"Justru kami yang takut kau kenapa-napa tahu!"

Sakura yang menunduk hanya mampu melebarkan matanya. Apa? Apa tadi yang barusan dikatakan Naruto? Evils… yang benar saja?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sebagai pelayanmu… izinkan kami memanggilmu… **Sakura-hime**." katanya sambil menyeringai.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya melotot tak yakin.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun membungkuk. Lalu masing-masing dari mereka meraih telapak tangan Sakura—Naruto tangan kiri dan Sasuke tangan kanan. Perlahan mereka pun mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. **"Dan untuk menjagamu, izinkan kami berada di sampingmu malam ini, Sakura-hime."**

**.**

**End of flashback **

-o0o-

Suara dentuman alas sepatu dengan lantai terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan dimana tercium bau harum masakan yang bisa membuat perut berdentang nyaring. Hm, dengan langkah kecil, gadis Haruno melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di depan meja makan mewahnya itu.

"Oh, Sakura kecilku…" Tsunade menghampiri cucunya setelah ia mencicipi salah satu masakan yang baru matang di dapur. Ia pun segera mengecup puncak kepala Sakura singkat lalu duduk di kursinya. "Jangan lupa ya, hari ini Nenek dan Kakek akan pergi ke luar kota sebentar. Kira-kira kami berangkat pukul 3 sore, karena itu kau pasti baru pulang ketika kami sudah pergi. Jaga rumah saat kami tidak ada ya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia sih sudah biasa ditinggal seperti ini.

Jiraiya—yang sedari tadi fokus dengan sebuah buku bersampul oranye mencurigakan—pun melirik Sakura. "Ah, Sakura! Tadi malam Kakek sudah mendapat—"

"Hn, yayaya, aku sudah tahu." potong Sakura malas.

"Eh, kau sudah melihatnya? Mereka juga bersekolah di tempatmu lho, jadi mereka bisa turun tangan langsung menghadapi berandalan di sekolahmu itu! Kau menyukai mereka 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya antusias karena pekerjaannya kali ini berhasil.

Sakura memandang kosong. Ia menghentikan segala aktivitas tangannya—memotong roti—dan mulai memandang Jiraiya datar.

Jiraiya tersenyum kaku melihat pandangan menusuk Sakura. "Jadi—"

"Ah, Paman! Sakura-hime sangat menyukai kami kok!" seru seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Sakura. Seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk ke ruangan itu dan membuat Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Hn, Sakura-hime sangat senang kami menjadi pelayannya." timpal seorang lagi yang terlihat sedikit lebih kalem dari yang pertama.

Jiraiya berdehem sebentar lalu melirik Sakura dan menatap Sakura penuh permintaan penjelasan mereka-memanggilmu-Sakura-hime?

"Err…ya… aku **senang **sekalidengan kedatangan mereka,"desis Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'senang' dalam kalimatnya tadi. Ia pun memotong rotinya penuh dengan amarah yang membara.

Kedua pemuda tadi pun mendekati Sakura. Hn, siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan si duo Evils, Naruto dan Sasuke?

"… karena itu, bolehkah mereka makan bersama kita?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tertekan.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Hm, kenapa tidak?" kata Tsunade akhirnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun dengan sigap langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura—Naruto di kiri, Sasuke di kanan. Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya melongo melihatnya. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk sambil berusaha menelan roti yang selesai dikunyahnya.

"Ah, Paman dan Bibi sangat pengertian! Kami sangat senang bekerja di sini!" seru Naruto sambil mengambil roti bagiannya.

"Hn, terlebih kami dan Sakura-hime adalah **teman baik** kami di sekolah." ujar Sasuke sambil mengoleskan selai di rotinya.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade membulatkan mulut mereka membentuk huruf 'O'. "Kalau begitu bagus dong."

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum palsu meratapi nasibnya.

-o0o-

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah elit di Konoha. Lalu dari sisi pintu kanan dan kiri mobil itu munculah dua sosok lelaki yang sangat terkenal di mata murid-murid yang tak sengaja lewat dan menangkap sosok keduanya yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

Seorang lelaki tampan berwajah putih merona dan tak memiliki cacat sedikit pun di paras wajahnya dan seorang lelaki manis berwajah kecoklatan yang senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya.

Dan apa pendapat para murid-murid yang tak sengaja lewat?

"Apa Evils telah kembali bertobat dan diterima kembali di keluarga mereka?"

Hm, sebagian dari mereka bisa menghela nafas lega tapi sebelum keluar seorang gadis manis dari sisi kanan mobil. Seorang gadis yang terkenal di sekolah itu sebagai 'Gadis Permen Karet' karena warna rambut gadis itu adalah pink dan parasnya yang manis seperti rasa permen karet kebanyakan.

**Evils dan Haruno Sakura keluar dari mobil yang sama!**

.

.

.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis pada setiap murid yang memandangnya heran. Hn, murid-murid yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika melihat keberadaan aura hitam penuh kegelapan dan kejahatan di belakang Gadis Permen Karet yang terkenal baik dan ramah. Ah, aura hitam itu bahkan mengalahkan aura putih bersinar penuh kebaikan dan kedamaian milik Sakura. Kenapa? Karena aura hitamnya ada 2! Dengar? Ada 2! Siapa lagi kalau bukan aura kejahatan milik berandal muda kelas kakap di kalangan Banchou, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Dan itu apa artinya?

.

**Benar, Haruno Sakura telah benar-benar menerima Evils menjadi pelayan setianya.**

.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**A/N**

Konbanwa gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Saya update ngaret banget… Gomen sorry pardon…*mbungkuk* Hehe, maaf kalau ceritanya jadi GaJe banget. Bahkan di chap ini isinya Cuma flashback doang. Haduh haduh… hehe, saya lagi suka bikin flashback nih… uhuhuhu…

Sebenarnya, sebelum ini saya berniat buat fokus sama sekolah dulu, tapi ternyata beberapa hari yang lalu liburan ujian kelas 12, saya jadi mikir, apa ceritanya diupdate lebih cepat ya? Haha, tapi saya sudah balas di PM kalau updatenya akhir Maret ato April, ya saya menepati janji saja. Jadi selama liburan seminggu lebih itu ya saya nganggur, haha. Tapi setelah ini juga mungkin saya update bakal ngaret terus karena mau fokus sama sekolah, kecuali ada hari libur ujian lagi, :D.

Oh iya, kalo soal pair, sudah saya tentukan kok, dan semoga aja gak berubah-ubah, amin. Tapi, saya nggak kasih tau, hehe *peace* kalo dikasih tahu entar nggak seru dong. Yang jelas, kalian pasti bisa menebak-nebak sendiri. Karena itu, ikuti cerita ini terus ya… Oh iya, soal Hinata, _mungkin_ akan saya munculkan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya, ^^

**Special thanks to:**

SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**, Valkyria Sapphire, **zk**, **Hikari Shinju**, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Risuki Taka, Inori Shirayuki, **vvvv**, **Cha**, **mayu akira**, Icha yukina clyne, Zoe Edogawa, Haza Haruno, **Akira Tsukiyomi**, **Ryuu**, **EnternalmagnaE**, Putri Luna, Kazuma B'tomat, **Maya**, Lady Spain, black-chrome, **(no name)**, M. Higashikuni , Zoroute, **uchan**, **Just ana-g login**, miss-Ara-chan, Cherry Elennayuki Hana, Violet7orange, Misa UchiHatake, **agnes BigBang**, **Hiru no Akuma**, **Soraka Menashi**, **namikazeSANA-chan**, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, SaGaara Tomiko, **cherrybloosom**, D kiroYoiD, Lady Freyr, haruno gemini-chan, blue sakuchan, gieyoungkyu, **mayu akira**, **Beruang jantan**, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, **vvvv**, valentina14**

**Dan semua readers yang mau repot mbaca fic gaje ini.**

**Balas reviewer yang ga login (yang login saya balas lewat PM ya) :**

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ : Sankyu… haduh, nama kamu angel banget ya? Saya ngetiknya sampe bingung. Oh iya, salam kenal juga ^^. Ficnya saya lanjutin kok. RnR lagi ya…**

**zk : sankyu… eh, ehehe, saya nggak jamin sih ya, hm, tapi mungkin kamu bisa nebak-nebak sendiri ^^ ikuti cerita ini terus ya, RnR lagi…**

**Hikari Shinju : sankyu… Hehe, Semoga kamu nggak marah sama saya karena updatenya lumutan begini *baca: ngaret* Yo! hidup SasuSakuNaru! Go! Go! Go! Soal ending… ya, entar dulu deh, ikuti jalan cerita ini terus ya…RnR lagi…^^**

**vvvv : sankyu…tenang deh, Jiraiya nggak bakal mecat kok… hehe, semoga kamu masih mau nungguin lanjutannya lagi *ditendang* RnR lagi… **

**Cha : sankyu… Hm, saya keep kok ^^ *nyengir*ini udah update walo ngaret banget ToT RnR lagi ya…**

**mayu akira : sankyu…hehe, tau tuh SasuNaru! Duo gaje!*chidori-rasengan* inilah yang terjadi…JENG JENG *nunjuk ke atas* Yup, RnR lagi ya…**

**Akira Tsukiyomi : sankyu… hehe, hm, saya perhitungkan juga, tapi nggak janji ya…kekeke*evil laugh* ini dah update walo luama banget T_T RnR lagi ya…**

**Ryuu : sankyu… hehe, ekspresi Sakura seperti di atas *nunjuk ke atas dengan gaya ningrat* saya lanjutin kok, RnR lagi…**

**EnternalmagnaE : sankyu… hehe, ikuti jalan ceritanya terus ya…^^ maaf gak bisa update kilat T^T RnR lagi…**

**Maya : sankyu… ikuti jalan cerita ini terus ya…^^ *maksa#GBRAK* RnR lagi ya…**

**(no name) : sankyu… yah, ga ada namenya…semoga saja kamu baca chap 2 ini… hehe, RnR lagi…^^**

**uchan : sankyu… yoroshiku yo…*ojigi* hehe, menurut kamu karakter SasuNaru OOC banget ya? Soal pair…ya begitulah, semoga kamu masih berkenan mengikuti jalan cerita ini ^^ *sok sopan* hm, saya sih inginnya benar-benar cinta segitiga, tapi saya pertimbangkan kehadiran Hinata deh, Yup, RnR lagi ya…**

**Just ana-g login : sankyu… hehe, gapapa kok ga login, sekalian pesen boleh? Update fic senpai yang Who Are You? Dong…masih dilanjutin 'kan? *bling-bling* RnR lagi ya…**

**agnes BigBang : sankyu… hah? Wah, 1000 suara? He~ yang ndukung SasuSaku banyak dong. Maaf kalo updatenya sungguh keterlaluan ngaretnya, T_T RnR lagi…**

**Hiru no Akuma : sankyu… Yehei! Kita SasuSakuNaru lovers! *nabur kembang ke jalan* kok ngomonginnya soal ngelamar mulu sih? Ckckck bener gak tuh soal ngelamarnya? Yup, RnR lagi… **

**Soraka Menashi : sankyu… Hm, ya semoga aja mereka ga berantem deh… *lho?* Hinata? Nanti dipertimbangkan… RnR lagi…**

**namikazeSANA-chan : sankyu… yup, tunggu tanggal mainnya *emang film* hm, ikuti jalan cerita ini terus ya… RnR lagi…**

**cherrybloosom : sankyu… ng, fic ini alurnya kecepeten ato kelambaten ya? Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, RnR lagi…**

**Beruang jantan : sankyu… wah, nama kamu sungguh eksotis ya? *digetok*hm, ikuti jalan cerita ini terus ya…^^ RnR lagi…**

Ya sudahlah…

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Dan untuk menjagamu, izinkan kami berada di sampingmu malam ini, Sakura-hime."**

Sakura segera menarik kedua tangannya yang tengah dicium oleh kedua lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu. Tubuhnya merinding sendiri. "A-apa maksud kalian!"

Naruto nyengir, lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kami sangat mengantuk. Dan tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk keluar secara terang-terangan dari kamarmu sekarang."

Sakura terlihat seperti berfikir sejenak. Kemudian matanya melebar, "M-maksud…"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berdiri tegak. Ia pun menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Kau telat mikir ya, tentu saja kami harus tidur di kamarmu!"

Sakura mendelik sambil menepis jari Sasuke yang masih menempel di dahinya. Apa-apaan ini?

Naruto pun berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa ke Sakura. "Karena mulai sekarang kami sudah bekerja untukmu, kami akan menjagamu."

Sakura memandang Naruto gugup, "Tapi…"

Naruto pun ngeloyor pergi menuju kasur tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang notabene sekarang adalah majikannya. Sasuke pun sama, setelah menguap kecil, ia mengikuti jalan Naruto. Dan itu membuat Sakura naik darah, sekarang ia benar-benar marah, apa-apaan Evils itu!

"Hei enak saja! Tunggu! **Aku ingin kalian mematuhi peraturanku jika kalian memang pelayanku**!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman mematikan—atau seringai? Dan Sakura tak akan tahu itu, karena duo Evils membelakanginya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap sang majikan.

"Aku senang sekali Sakura-chan benar-benar mau menerima kami!" seru Naruto girang.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. 'Oh, aku dikerjai…'

"**Baiklah, ayo kita buat perjanjian."**

**.**

**Perjanjian pertama :**

**Kalian boleh memanggilku Sakura-hime hanya dalam waktu-waktu tertentu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Evil Butlers**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T+ **(?)

**Genre : Romance,** **Friendship, Crime, **terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSaku or NaruSaku? slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Rasa Percaya**

**Kembali ke waktu sekolah…**

Naruto memandangi para murid yang memandangnya heran ditambah dengan alis bertaut dalam. Oh ya ampun, mereka mau menantangnya berkelahi ya? "Apa sih lihat-lihat?" serunya setengah membentak pada murid gendut yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Murid gendut itu langsung menggeleng cepat dan berlari. Naruto mendecih setelah itu.

"Mereka itu, seperti tidak pernah lihat artis di TV saja," batin Sasuke ngeri, melihat tatapan tanpa kedipan murid-murid padanya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya, membuat si empu lengan menoleh padanya dengan terpaksa. "Kau bisa ke kelasmu sendiri, kan? Kami tak perlu mengantar, kan?"

Sakura memandang Naruto sebal. "Memang siapa yang minta diantar?"

Oh, gadis ini sudah berani kurang ajar rupanya. Kemarin takut setengah mati, sekarang sangat berani tak ada matinya, begitu yang Sasuke pikirkan saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesal. "Kau itu punya otak tidak, sih? Kau pikir kami digaji untuk apa? Kakekmu itu meminta kami untuk melindungimu dari berandal di sekolah ini tahu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sekilas. Yang bodoh siapa, sih? Berandalan itu kan salah satunya Sasuke. Dan Sakura yakin Sasuke tak bodoh. Karena setelah mengucapkan tadi, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Memang berandalannya mana sih?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeram dalam hatinya. Ia yakin Naruto pasti juga sudah tahu siapa berandalan yang dimaksud Sakura. Sungguh, jujur saja, ia sudah tak peduli dengan dua berandalan itu lagi. Ia takut dengan Evils? Hapus semboyan itu dalam kamus hidupnya. Betapa kesalnya ia mempunyai hidup seperti ini. Evils benar-benar kurang ajar. Mereka hanya mengerjainya. Sialan.

Melihat Sakura yang mati kutu, membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto tertawa dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Gadis yang menyedihkan, pikir Sasuke.

Ternyata mengerjai Sakura-chan sangat menyenangkan, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Ah, andai saja Sakura mendengar isi hati kedua pelayannya, mungkin saja kekuatan aslinya akan bangkit.

-o0o-

Sakura menaikkan alis melihat seisi kelas tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Kenapa ia merasa jadi objek dari penglihatan teman-teman sekelasnya? Padahal kan ia baru melangkah ke dalam kelas. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sekutu Evils," kata salah satu teman Sakura.

Sakura menatap temannya penuh tanya. "Bukan."

"Cih, sok baik selama ini. Ternyata kau sama saja berandalan."

Sakura tak berkata lagi kemudian. Ia pandangi temannya yang barusan bilang begitu.

"Awas saja kalau membuat masalah di kelas," desis salah satu teman Sakura sambil melangkah melewatinya. Dengan sengaja, ia menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura meringis sambil memegangi bahunya. Ah, kenapa ia jadi disalahkan begini? Kenapa jadi dibenci begini?

"Beritanya benar, ya?" tanya Ino dari belakang, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kenapa?"

"Kudengar kau berangkat bareng Evils. Benar, ya?"

"Iya."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino mencengkeram bahu Sakura erat. "Mereka setan, Sakura! Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka!" tanyanya berapi-api. Dan itu membuat banyak murid menoleh ke arah dua gadis itu karena penasaran.

"Jangan ribut, oke? Aku tak mau memberikan pengumuman gratis di sini," desis Sakura dan itu membuat Ino langsung bertindak.

"Hush! Hush! Lihat apa kalian! Pergi sana!" usir Ino pada murid-murid yang hendak menguping. Lalu ia segera mendekat pada Sakura.

"Mereka bekerja di rumahku."

"OH MY JASH…!"

"Diam Ino!"

Ino segera menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak. Ia pandangi sahabatnya tak percaya. "Ah, jangan sampai kau menjadi kriminal."

Sakura mendesah. Ia memandang Ino yang menatapnya khawatir dan berlebihan. "Ino…"

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau cerita padaku kapan?"

"Nanti bolos ke toilet mau?"

Ino terdiam sejenak lalu memandangi Sakura kasihan. Dan ia mengangguk pelan.

-o0o-

Naruto mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Mewarnainya dengan pensil crayon hingga apa yang ia coretkan terlihat lebih indah dan hidup. Ah, berlebihan, itu kan hanya sekedar coretan. Tapi coretan yang menurutnya sangat indah. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat, mereka takkan tahu kalau yang Naruto gambar adalah Sakura. Setelah menikmati hasil karyanya, Naruto pun menghela nafas lelah dan melirik Sasuke, yang bangkunya bersebelahan dengannya. Sasuke tengah kini memakai kaca mata untuk membaca. Entah membaca apa. "Teme, menurutmu, sifat asli Sakura-chan seperti apa, ya?" bisik Naruto sambil menerawang. Tak peduli akan keberadaan Asuma-sensei yang tengah mengajar.

Mendengar suara kecil Naruto, membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya. "He? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau polos sekali ya," Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "lemah."

Naruto mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dikalahkan seorang gadis bodoh seperti Sakura. Laki-laki yang lemah."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam. Kenapa Sasuke berbicara seperti itu? Kedengarannya seperti memanas-manasi. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah biasanya Sasuke tak banyak komentar perihal perasaannya? Apalagi menyebutnya 'lemah'.

"Aku tahu kau suka padanya," Sasuke menantang mata biru Naruto. "tapi tadi malam kau benar-benar terlihat lemah. Seperti harga dirimu sangat jatuh di depan gadis cengeng itu," kata Sasuke. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang sesungguhnya mengusik pikiran.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ah, ternyata Sasuke memang berniat membuatnya panas. Tapi kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini? Oke, Naruto mengakui kalau ia yang salah karena mengajak Sasuke ngobrol duluan. Ia tatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, tapi dengan tatapan berbeda. Tatapan Sasuke padanya datar bukan seperti dirinya yang cepat tersulut emosi. "Aku malas bertengkar."

"Sama."

"Dan aku malas mengajar kalau salah satu dari kalian terus mengobrol di dalam kelas," sahut Asuma yang kini tengah asyik berada di tengah kedua sahabat itu. Keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatap guru mereka yang satu itu heran. Asuma mengela nafas. "sudah puas ngobrol?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Terlihat Sasuke yang tengah berusaha menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan membaca buku.

"Dari tadi aku membaca buku," ujar Sasuke kalem. "Naruto yang mengajak bicara duluan."

Kkhh… Naruto menggeram tertahan. Ah, ternyata benar kata pepatah. Kawan bisa jadi lawan. Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah sifat 'brengsek' Sasuke akan muncul. Kedua sahabat itu juga tak selamanya akan harmonis, bukan? Mereka sering bertengkar. Betapa brengseknya Sasuke. Pantas jika Naruto memanggilnya '_teme'_, bukan?

"Mau keluar atau kuhukum? Kau tidak bisa mengancamku Naruto," tegur Asuma malas. Sebenarnya ia bukan percaya akan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi, matanya melihat sendiri kalau meja Naruto penuh dengan buku bercoret-coret _full colour _ yang entah membentuk gambar apa.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. Melotot pada setiap murid di kelasnya yang menatap ia. Memang kenapa harus dilihati segala? Memang ia tontonan? Dengan langkah dipaksakan, Naruto pun berjalan ke luar kelas.

-o0o-

"Ah, ya ampun. Susah jadi kau," komentar Ino setelah mendengar kronologis bagaimana Evils bisa bersama Sakura. Ia sendiri berada di dalam toilet bersama si pencerita. Mereka berdua bolos dengan mengatakan kalau mereka ke UKS karena sakit perut pada Kurenai-sensei, guru mereka yang baik hati. Mengapa harus bolos segala? Oh, ayolah, kalau tidak, siapa yang akan menjamin kalau murid-murid lain tidak ikut menguping? Dan bagi Ino, mendengar cerita ini memang tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi. Sakura pun mengerti sifat Ino yang selalu ingin tahu itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia merengek manja pada Ino. "Baru seperti ini saja sepertinya aku sudah dibenci, Ino. Kau lihat pandangan teman-teman sekelas terhadapku?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau sampai menerima mereka bekerja di rumahmu sih? Bodohnya!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka terlantar. Entah mengapa, malam itu aku tak bisa menolak mereka. Aku kasihan."

"Kau terlalu baik, bodoh."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau berada di dekat mereka!"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Pecat saja mereka, gampang kan?"

Setelah itu Sakura terdiam. Ia memandangi Ino tak yakin. "Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya. Lagipula… mereka kan memang…"

**Kami diusir oleh keluarga kami tanpa diberikan uang saku. Padahal kami sudah bersusah payah untuk mencari pekerjaan, tapi tak pernah ada yang menerima kami, karena banyak yang sudah tahu kalau kami sering berbuat onar. Saat melihat ada pamphlet yang ditempel di tiang-tiang bahwa dibutuhkan dua pekerja, kami langsung saja melamar pekerjaan itu. Tak tahunya… pekerjaan itu… adalah untuk menjadi pelayanmu…**

Sakura mendesah. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Naruto tadi malam malah terngiang di telinganya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak tega mengusir Evils dan membiarkan mereka terlantar. Berandalan juga manusia kan?

"Lalu maumu apa Sakura? Kau mau menunggu sampai mereka menyiksamu?"

"Siapa yang menyiksa?"

Sakura melompat kaget mendengar suara itu di belakangnya. Ia langsung memegang tangan Ino takut.

"Kenapa kau di toilet pria, Sakura…" Naruto yang kebetulan berada di situ melirik Ino, kemudian ia menyeringai. "…hime…?"

Ino mendelik dan ia berbisik pada Sakura. "Ia memanggilmu begitu?"

"Ah, aku selalu dikerjai mereka…!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau di sini saat jam pelajaran!" tanya Sakura tak mau kalah.

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Kalau aku ke sini sudah jelas karena aku pria. Nah, kalian? Aneh ya?"

Ino dan Sakura meneguk ludah mereka khawatir. Mereka sengaja pergi ke toilet pria karena jarang ada pria yang izin ke toilet saat jam pelajaran, berbeda dengan wanita.

"Kalian bolos ya?" Naruto menyeringai. "Ah, lapor ah…" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Heh! Tunggu!" Sakura dan Ino langsung saja berlari, melewati Naruto. Tapi hanya Ino saja yang lolos. Naruto menarik lengan Sakura yang melewatinya.

"Duh, Sakura…!" Ino menatap sahabatnya frustasi.

"Sakura-hime, kau di sini dulu. Biar temanmu masuk kelas duluan," perintah Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto sebal. Siapa sih yang majikan di sini?

"Atau akan kulaporkan…"

"Maafkan aku ya, Sakura!" setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf itu, Ino langsung ngeloyor pergi.

Sakura mendengus lewat hidungnya. Ia menginjak kaki Naruto dengan beringas. "Mau apa!" tanyanya sambil berteriak. "Kenapa kau di sini sih!"

"Galak sekali," gerutu Naruto. "Aku diusir dari kelas dan aku berniat untuk buang air."

Sakura merengut. "Buang air sana! Aku mau ke kelas!"

"Siapa bilang aku mau buang air? Aku hanya berniat saja," kata Naruto, membuat Sakura menggeram gemas.

"Ah, kau memang menyebalkan!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang ia buat meremehkan. Padahal, dalam hatinya, ia sungguh tak kuat menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi sakura yang lucu saat ini. Ah, betapa senangnya ia jika bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura lebih banyak lagi dari ini.

"Puas memandangiku?"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

Dan kini, Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Pelayan tidak boleh memandangi majikannya seperti itu."

"Aturan darimana?"

"Dariku!"

"Kok aku belum pernah dengar?"

Kurang ajar! Sialan! Apa-apaan Naruto itu! Ah! Apanya yang menyeramkan! Apanya yang mengerikan! Evils itu menyebalkan! Catat dalam kamusmu Sakura! Mereka hanya orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang suka mengerjai orang! 'Kupecat nanti, tahu rasa kau!' geram Sakura dalam hati. "Aku mau ke kelas!" dengus Sakura dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya sebal.

Naruto memandangi punggung Sakura sambil tersenyum. Untung saja ia diusir dari kelas, jadi bisa bertemu Sakura seperti ini. Terima kasih Sasuke… kau telah membuat Naruto mencuri hati gadis itu lebih dulu. Ya, bukan mencuri hati sih, Naruto hanya sekedar mencari perhatian duluan.

-o0o-

"Sakura, tuh, mereka di pintu kelas."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar bisikan Ino tadi. Matanya bergerak-gerak dan berhenti tepat pada pintu kelasnya. Dan di sana, berdirilah dua pemuda yang saat ini sangat tak ingin ditemuinya. "Matilah…" desah Sakura setelah menyadari tatapan mengerikan dari teman-teman kelas untuknya terkecuali Ino. Sakura pun menunduk. "Ino, aku belum memaafkanmu soal yang tadi."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke Sakura yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Bantu aku menghindari mereka. Setidaknya aku tak mau pulang bersama mereka."

Ino terdiam sejenak. "Oke, serahkan padaku, bos." Setelah itu Ino menggandeng Sakura dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Err, Sasuke… Naruto…" panggil Ino gugup. "Mau menjemput Sakura, ya?"

"Hn, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sungguh, jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Evils itu dari dekat memang menyeramkan, apalagi Sasuke! "Ng… kalian tahulah… apa masalah wanita tiap bulan…"

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka menatap Ino bingung, lalu beralih pandangan ke Sakura.

"Sakura harus ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti 'itu'nya dulu," kata Ino, mencoba tenang.

"Mau kabur, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Kata siapa! Kau sok tahu sekali sih! Memang untuk apa aku kabur, hah?" bela Sakura cepat. Ia menatap Naruto kesal. Sungguh, ia jadi sangat sebal pada Naruto sejak kejadian di toilet itu.

"Ganti di rumah saja," usul Sasuke dengan nada datar, membuat Sakura mendelikinya.

"Mana bisa! Rokku sudah berubah warna!" kata Sakura sambil memegangi bagian belakang roknya yang tak kenapa-napa.

"Kalau bohong nanti kena karma," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sudah ah! Kalian boleh pulang duluan kok! Ayo, Ino!" perintah Sakura kemudian, sambil menggandeng Ino.

"Akan kutunggu!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan pada Sakura yang melangkah sangat cepat bersama Ino menuju toilet.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Matanya melirik Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil memandangi Sakura. Yang Sasuke herankan, sejak kembali lagi ke kelas tadi, Naruto terus tersenyum. Memangnya ada apa, sih?

-o0o-

"Ino, nanti suruh mereka berdua pulang duluan ya, bilang saja tiba-tiba aku dijemput Kakek," pesan Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya, lalu kau mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menyusulmu secepat mungkin."

"Aku lewat jalan yang lain kok."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, lalu melepaskan Sakura untuk pulang sendiri. Ah, kasihan Sakura. Sekarang, teman-teman sekelas jadi menganggapnya tidak baik. Ia ingat sekali kalau ada temannya yang bilang begini, 'Kalau disembunyikan, memang lama-lama akan ketahuan juga. Sakura memang sudah jadi kriminal. Dia cuma pura-pura selama ini. Cih, kegadisannya juga perlu ditanyakan tuh.' Ino menghela nafas. Ingin sekali ia memukul siapapun yang mengolok-olok sahabat tercintanya itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu Sakura," lirih Ino. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kelas. Dan memang seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Naruto dan Sasuke masih di depan kelasnya.

"Sakura sudah pulang, karena tak tahan, dia menelepon rumah, lalu kakeknya menjemputnya," kata Ino. "Jadi, kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia lirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ini pukul setengah empat. Bukankah kakek dan nenek Sakura pergi ke luar kota pukul tiga? Ah, Sakura memang bohong padanya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Ya sudah," katanya pasrah. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga berfikir Sakura bohong.

-o0o-

Kini Sakura tengah berjalan dengan santai. Tak peduli akan kedua pelayannya yang ia tinggal. Dan apa rencananya setelah sampai di rumah nanti? Tentu saja ia akan menguatkan hati untuk meminta kakeknya memecat Evils. Jangan sampai ia merasa kasihan lagi. Lho, tapi, bukankah kakek dan neneknya… Ya ampun… betapa bodohnya, maki Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau, gadis Evils, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Menatap seorang lelaki yang berdiri tegak menantang di hadapannya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, yang rambutnya hitam lebat dan sedikit disemir ungu. Ah, lelaki itu tak sendirian. Di sebelahnya, ada juga lelaki lainnya.

"Tak kusangka Evils punya gadis manis begini," kata salah seorang diantara mereka yang berambut cokelat. Sekumpulan orang itu, jumlahnya ada sembilan. Ah, sialnya. Dan Sakura tahu siapa mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan preman?

"Mau apa, sih?" tanya Sakura risih. "Aku tak kenal Evils tuh."

"Galak sekali, jelas-jelas kau gadis Evils, tuh warna rambutmu pink," kata preman yang terlihat paling beringas. "Oh iya! Apa maksudmu tak menerima surat tantangan dari kami, hah!"

Sakura menggeram sebal. "Aku bukan Evils!"

Kesembilan preman itu tertawa. "Gadis Evils yang tak pandai berbohong, kau kira kami bakal percaya?" salah satu dari preman itu mendekati Sakura. "Bilang pada Evils, mereka tidak boleh membiarkan gadis mereka sendirian begini, atau…" preman itu menyeringai. "atau mereka takkan melihat gadisnya lagi… hahahaha!"

"Ngomong apa sih! Dasar jelek!" maki Sakura. Betapa sialnya ia bertemu preman di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Dasar cerewet! Kuculik baru tahu rasa!" geram si preman. "Ya, kau akan kusandera dan akan kubuat Evils mengaku kalah jika tak mau gadis mereka celaka. Dengan begitu, kami akan terkenal!" Preman itu tertawa kemudian. Ia pun menyeringai ketika Sakura malah menatapnya berani. Preman itu segera saja menyibak rok Sakura, dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura marah.

**BUAAAK!** Sakura segera menendang wajah preman yang hendak melihat di balik roknya itu.

"BOOOSSSS!" pekik preman lainnya. Ternyata yang Sakura tendang adalah bos toh.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" Sakura langsung menginjak-injak bos preman itu.

"Cih, dia memang gadis Evils!" kata preman lain.

"Kami takkan segan-segan padamu, wanita!" dan kedelapan preman itu langsung saja menghampiri Sakura karena tak terima bos mereka diinjak-injak.

Ah, dunia Evils memang seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja Sakura tak mungkin menghadapi kedelapan preman yang mengejarnya itu. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya? Tentu saja berlari. Tapi, baru sebentar berlari, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Salah satu preman itu telah menangkapnya! Bahkan Sakura bisa mencium bau alkohol di dekatnya! Ukh….

"Walaupun 'gadis Evils', tetap saja kau itu wanita!" ucap preman yang memeluk Sakura itu.

Kurang ajaaaar! Menjijikkan sekali dipeluk preman seperti ini!

**BUUUKKK!**

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memeluk dia, heh?"

Bersamaan dengan lepasnya pelukan preman itu, Sakura bisa mendengar suara cempreng yang entah mengapa, membuat hatinya lega. Dan ketika ia membalikkan badan…

Seperti de javu dalam pikirannya. Sakura bisa melihat dua pelayannya yang kini tengah melindungi ia dari preman-preman kelas teri. Ah, itu… seperti mimpinya dulu. Memiliki pelayan yang bersiap melindunginya dari… Ev…tunggu! Itu bukannya Sasuke dan Naruto?

"K-kalian…"

"Cih, pakai membohongi kami segala," sindir Sasuke. "pada akhirnya kau butuh kami kan?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau bohong nanti kena karma lho," seru Naruto, kemudian ia meniup kepalan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meninju preman yang memeluk Sakura sampai babak belur.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya Evils datang juga…" terdengar suara bos preman yang dipukuli Sakura tadi. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Kehadirannya itu membuat seluruh anak buahnya memasang kuda-kuda.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya melihat sekelompok preman itu. Mengganggu pemandangan.

"Kenapa tak mau menerima tantangan kami!" tanya bos preman dengan nada membentak.

"Kalian kelas teri," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dan lihatlah, preman-preman yang kini jumlahnya telah menjadi lima belas—karena bos mereka menelepon lagi anggotanya—itu , kini telah terbakar emosi yang membara. Tentu saja, itu malah membuat Evils menyeringai sengit kepada mereka.

"Sebenarnya bukan level kami menghabisi geng teri seperti kalian," kata Sasuke, kalem sekali.

"Tapi, karena salah satu dari kalian sudah mengganggu Sakura-hime…" kata Naruto dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Ini, hukuman untuk kalian…" kata Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Yang menyebalkan," lanjut Naruto sambil mengeretakkan sela-sela jarinya.

"_The end and welcome to the hell_," kata Evils bersama-sama.

Dan untuk yang selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara tonjokan, pekikan, tendangan, jeritan, pukulan, dan berbagai hal lainnya, yang membuat banyak gangster berfikir dua kali untuk mengirim surat tantangan mereka kepada Evils.

-o0o-

Malam yang indah biasanya Sakura gunakan untuk menonton TV, ataupun minum teh bersama kakek atau neneknya. Tapi tidak untuk malam hari ini. Malam ini, dirinya sibuk untuk menangis. Menangisi siapa? Tentu saja menangisi Naruto yang terkena pukulan keras di kepala oleh preman-preman yang mengganggu Sakura tadi. Salah satu dari preman itu mengambil kayu besar. Dan ujungnya, ketika Naruto sedang lengah—Naruto tengah bertanya pada Sakura tentang keadaan Sakura—salah satu dari preman itu memukul kayu besar itu tepat di kepala Naruto dan membuat Naruto pingsan seketika. Sakura yang saat itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto pingsan di hadapannya, langsung histeris hebat. Ia terus menangis dan menyuruh Sasuke menelepon ambulans. Gadis memang bisa membuat lelaki lengah, terlebih itu gadis yang disukainya.

Sekarang Naruto memang tak apa-apa. Ia sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Naruto menolak permintaan Sakura agar ia tinggal di rumah sakit. Ah, Sakura itu berlebihan sekali sih. Jujur saja, Naruto sudah sering seperti ini. Biasanya, Sasuke akan menggotong tubuhnya pulang kalau ia pingsan dan juga sebaliknya. Namun karena Sakura bersikeras memanggil ambulans tadi, akhirnya Sasuke menelepon ambulans untuknya. Setelah itu ia dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ketika sadar, ia meminta pulang dan malah berdebat dengan Sakura yang tak mengizinkannya pulang. Tapi, akhirnya Sakura mengalah juga melihat Naruto yang benar-benar serius ingin pulang.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto. Ah, benar juga. Jiraiya telah menyediakan kamar untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Kamar mereka berdua berada di samping kanan dan kiri kamar Sakura, mereka diberitahu oleh salah satu pelayan di sana ketika baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

Dan sekarang, lihatlah, di kamar Naruto. Sakura yang masih memakai seragam duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada pintu. Sementara Naruto? Tentu saja ia tiduran.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, aku tak apa kok, sudah biasa," kata Naruto, tak enak hati melihat Sakura terus terisak.

"Tapi tadi kepalamu dipukul keras sekali sampai kau tak sadarkan diri! Kenapa kau tenang-tenang begitu? Sudah biasa? Hiks…."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mungkin Sakura baru pertama kali melihat kejadian seperti ini. Melihat kepala orang dipukul dengan keras oleh kayu sampai pingsan…

"Diamlah cengeng! Biarkan Naruto istirahat kalau kau memang merasa bersalah!" bentak Sasuke. Ia sangat kesal karena sedari tadi ia jadi korban suruhan Sakura. Disuruh merapikan kamar baru Naruto lah, disuruh mengambil kompres untuk Naruto lah, disuruh mengambil bubur untuk Naruto lah, pokoknya disuruh banyak sekali. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu bekerja untuk Sakura atau Naruto sih?

Sakura mengencangkan tangisannya dan tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Sasuke segera menarik paksa tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Naruto saat itu ingin marah pada Sasuke yang kasar. Tapi, ia sendiri juga sebenarnya lelah mendengar suara tangisan Sakura yang tak ada hentinya.

"Naruto kan baru dipukul, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura ketika berada di luar kamar Naruto.

"Ya tapi dia tidak sampai mati!" geram Sasuke. "Ini juga salahmu yang berbohong segala!"

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ada preman!"

"Semua gara-gara kau sok hebat."

"Ukh." Sakura menunduk dalam. Air matanya hampir tumpah. "Aku kan tidak tahu…"

Sasuke mendesah. Ia malah jadi membentak Sakura. Agaknya, pria itu merasa tak tega pada Sakura. "Lagian asal kau tahu, dipukul sampai pingsan seperti tadi itu sih memang sudah biasa."

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya lebar mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi. Ia curi pandang diam-diam, melewati bulu matanya dan beberapa helai dari kepalanya yang menunduk. Melihatlah matanya, sosok Uchiha yang penuh keangkuhan itu.

"Jangan anggap Evils itu murahan yang langsung jatuh sekali pingsan. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan?" jelas Sasuke. Perasaannya tak menentu. Mungkin, ia memang sedikit kesal karena Sakura terlalu hiperbola terhadap Naruto. Oh ayolah….

"Tapi aku baru pertama kali lihat…"

"Yang penting adalah kau percaya pada kami."

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terisak.

Sasuke mendengus. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia meraih bahu Sakura. Menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kami tak main-main bekerja tahu."

Sakura terisak semakin kencang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Gadis itu memang cengeng. Di balik sifatnya yang agak kasar, sebenarnya gadis itu sangatlah rapuh.

Para pelayan lain di rumah Sakura pun hanya menatap majikan mereka sendu. Menatap majikan mereka yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan salah satu pelayan prianya.

Sasuke sadar kalau banyak mata yang mengintai ia dan Sakura. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke pun membimbing Sakura untuk masuk kamar.

"Ah! Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sakura-sama!" pekik salah satu pelayan Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam bodoh. Sakura-sama kan sedang sedih, pelayan itu pasti berniat mengiburnya," sahut pelayan lainnya.

-o0o-

"Aku tahu, aku dan Naruto memang preman. Awalnya kami juga ragu akan pekerjaan menjadi pelayanmu, karena itu sama saja dengan membahayakan keselamatanmu di luar sana. Tapi, kami memang butuh pekerjaan ini. Dan tentu saja kami harus bersiap melindungimu. Evils mempunyai banyak musuh, ada kemungkinan musuh-musuh Evils akan mengganggu bahkan menyanderamu karena kau dekat dengan kami. Karena itu… kami menjemputmu pulang sekolah tadi, kau pikir kami menjemputmu sepulang sekolah karena cuma-cuma?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar pada Sakura yang tengah menunduk. Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang kamarnya, sementara Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. "Jangan kabur seperti tadi."

"…"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia pandangi Sakura letih. "Kau memang menerima kami bekerja mungkin karena kami paksa. Kami sadar itu, tapi kami berharap lain. Kami berharap lambat laun kau akan benar-benar menerima kami, percaya pada kami."

"…"

Sakura meremas rok sekolahnya. Mendadak ia jadi seperti ini. Jadi merasa bersalah. Takut juga ia mendengar suara ceramah Sasuke tadi. Sejak tadi, ia memang hanya mendengarkan. Mendadak, lelaki yang terkenal pendiam ini jadi cerewet terhadapnya. Ah, tapi , Sakura jadi lebih mengenal Evils dibanding yang sebelumnya. Karena itu, Sakura hanya diam. Memikirkan kembali tentang kehadiran dua preman itu dalam kehidupannya.

Merasa Sakura takkan menyahuti omongannya, Sasuke pun beranjak pergi. Tapi itu akan berlaku sebelum Sakura menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku…" kata Sakura parau.

Sasuke terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutan Sakura berbicara.

"Aku percaya pada kalian kok," lanjut Sakura malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ia tak menangis, memang. Hanya saja, wajahnya memerah, betapa malunya ia berkata seperti itu. Ia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Evils memang jahat, tapi mereka melindunginya dari kejahatan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke kecil. Ia menarik tangannya secepat mungkin. Di bibirnya, membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. Ia tersenyum untuk kemenangannya. "Selamat malam," katanya. Lalu ia berjalan ke luar kamar itu. "Sakura-hime."

Sontak Sakura menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari situ dengan jengkel. Wajahnya tambah merona. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang bisa menggodanya, Sasuke pun juga begitu. Ah, Evils memang menyebalkan. Tapi menyebalkan dalam artian lain. Setidaknya sejak hari ini.

-o0o-

Malam itu, setelah keluar dari kamar Sakura, Sasuke mendapat pesan dari kepala pelayan wanita di rumah Sakura. Pesan itu ternyata dari Jiraiya yang sedang berada di luar kota. Pesan itu berisi segala perintah yang harus ia dan Naruto lakukan sebagai pelayan Sakura.

Perlahan, Sasuke membaca pesan dari Jiraiya itu.

'**Ini adalah pesan yang kutulis sendiri. Karena hari ini aku pergi ke luar kota, maka aku tidak bisa memberitahukan tugas-tugas kalian sebagai pelayan Sakura. Sejujurnya, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mempekerjakan perempuan. Tapi Sakura ngotot sekali ingin punya pelayan laki-laki. Jadi, kalian jangan macam-macam dengannya. …'**

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan melanjutkan membaca pesan-pesan tidak penting yang terbaca olehnya seperti curhatan. Namun, pandangan Sasuke menjadi serius ketika membaca apa saja tugas yang harus ia dan Naruto lakukan selama menjadi pelayan Sakura.

Ah, indahnya dunia…

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Ceritanya semakin nggak jelas, hehe. Dan entah kenapa, saya merasa di chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat. Maaf juga untuk para pembaca yang mungkin kecewa dengan lanjutan fic ini. Saya memang tidak bisa membuat cerita yang sempurna yang mungkin diharapkan para pembaca. ^^

Saya sebenarnya sedang serius buat menghadapi UKK jadi jarang di ffn sekarang, tapi adik saya yang beringas itu nyuruh saya buat update fic dan mencak-mencak terus *ngelirik Sora*, jadinya ya seperti ini… T.T

Oh iya, terima kasih juga buat para pembaca yang masih mau menunggu apalagi membaca kelanjutan fic ini, :D

**Special Thanks To:**

**Haza ShiRaifu, Valkyria Sapphire, Lollytha-chan, **Inori chan**, **Hikari Shinju**, **uchan**, **Yori Fujisaki**, **NaruSaku Lovers**, Risuki Taka, **yuya yagami**, Ryosuke Michi626, **Aiko kurosaki uchiha**, **Soraka Menashi**, **Violet7orange**, **vvvv**, OraRi HinaRa, imechan, haruno gemini-chan, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Youi Hayatoshiro, valentina14, Putri Luna, **sheila masumi**, **Akira Hikaru**, **Uchiha Athena**, **Maya**, **Rii-chan ai Sasuke

Dan semua readers yang mau repot membaca fic ini

Oh iya, maaf sekali nggak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu, tapi yang login, saya sempetin balas lewat PM ^^ yang jelas, review dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya,

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
